When the Camera was Still On
by BadWolfOfCamelot
Summary: When Sam is bent out of shape, and Freddie accidental leaves the camera on, he's left with one decision that could change the history of iCarly forever. SEDDIE SEDDIE SEDDIE SEDDIE! One-shot with a twist.
1. Seddie!

**(A/N I own NOTHNG but the story) **_This is singing or Freddie's conscience._

**~~~Freddie's POV~~~**

"Up next on iCarly," Carly put down the shovel and stick of meat, her brown hair swaying. It was weird, I was usually strongly attracted to this brunette but lately my heart belonged to another. I brought my camera onto Sam, who said,

"We have a 'very special' pianist who will but playing Fur Elise. Yay." Her strong lack of enthusiasm made me silently laugh. Recently she's been less enthusiastic about everything, which makes me worried. Wait, what? Why was I worried about her? I don't care about Sam; she's rude, aggressive, surprising, insecure, amaz- what am I saying?

_The truth, young grasshopper._

Who are you?

_Your conscience._

Oh.

_Admit it, you'll feel better._

Admit what?

"Freddie?" Carly looked at me with concern. I shook my head and looked at her. I glanced at Sam who said,

"The piano?" she turned to the camera, "Spencer put it together so don't be alarmed if it is spontaneously combustible." I must be rubbing off onto her since I always say that about when she's mad.

"Please welcome," Carly yelled and gestured to an Asian girl who walk in, "Wen-Ling!" Sam hit the applause button.

"Play that song, piano girl!" Sam said, dancing around lazily. Where was her energy? I motioned for Carly and Sam to come behind the camera cart. I switched it to the tripod as she started to play. I felt weight on my shoulder. I looked to my left to see Sam's elbow on my shoulder, and her head on her arm. I had a strange urge to pull her closer. Gosh, what was wrong with me?

I leaned over and whispered in her ear, "Sam?" she moved her eyes to look into mine. "What's wrong?" she leaned up and breathed in my ear, which for some reason gave me chills.

"Nothing." I could tell that she was lying.

-20 minutes later-

"And we're clear!" I say. "Great show guys!"

"Woohoo!" Carly dances around. Sam sits on the floor, looking at her knees. Not in a sleepy way, but almost longing and depressed.

"If we get those new special effects I was talking about, we could become the number one web show online!" I set my sights high.

"Wanna go get some Wahoo punch?" Carly asks me, standing next to me at the door.

"Yeah," I glance at Sam, "Gimme a second, I'll be right down." I watch Carly shrug and go downstairs. I turn to Sam, her long blonde curly hair framing her face. I walk closer to her. "Hey." I say concerned.

She looks up, her eyes staring into mine. We stay like that for a moment, for we were actually sharing a moment. "Hey." She replies.

"Come with?" I ask. I saw her hand twitch and her eyes dart between her backpack, which was lazily tossed into the corner, to my eyes. She doesn't reply, so I offer my hand. "Take my hand." She reaches up and slips her soft hand into mine. For someone who beats me up twice a day, her hands are very soft. I pull her up, and another surprise, she's very light. She has her eyes on mine the whole time. She sits on the piano seat.

"Go ahead, I'll be down later." I look at with, confused.

"There's ham down there." I tease, to no avail.

"Tempting, but I think it better if you leave now." She folds her hands together. I start to speak, but she beats me to it with three words, three words that pulled my heart. "Go, just- go." I swear her voice cracked. As soon as I leave, I hear her say, "Go, just go to your precious Carly, lover boy."

I fumble my way downstairs to see Carly. The moment my eyes fall on her I feel an odd pang of guilt. "I'm gonna check the feedback."

"You do that." Carly says, pouring me some punch. I open our site to see that we were still on, and what was on scared me to death.

Sam was crying. She had her arms folded on the piano, her head buried in her arms and her whole body was shaking. She pulled herself up, tear running down her face, and grabs a book from her back pack. She props it up on the piano and places her hands on the keys. "This one's for you, Fredlumps." She plays the most beautiful song I've ever heard. But then, she starts to sing. Her voice is like a slice of heaven.

_Just a day,  
Just an ordinary day.  
Just trying to get by.  
Just a boy,  
Just an ordinary boy.  
But he was looking to the sky.  
And as he asked if I would come along  
I started to realize  
That every day he finds  
Just what he's looking for,  
Like a shooting star he shines.  
_

Hold on, she was singing about me? She started to speed up.

_He said take my hand,_

Oh my gosh, she is! I see tear reform in her eyes as her fingertips dance across the keys. I never knew she could play, or sing, or cry!

_Live while you can  
Don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand_

And as he spoke, he spoke ordinary words  
Although they did not feel  
For I felt what I had not felt before  
And you'd swear those words could heal.  
And as I looked up into those eyes  
His vision borrows mine.  
And I know he's no stranger,  
For I feel I've held him for all of time.  


Was it possible she was jealous of me liking Carly? Does she mean that I've overlooked her to see Carly?

_And he said take my hand,  
Live while you can  
Don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand  
In the palm of your hand.  
_

Was it possible she **likes**__me? No, was it? Judging by her words, her stream of tears, and the passion she uses…

_Please come with me,  
See what I see.  
Touch the stars for time will not flee.  
Time will not flee.  
Can you see?  
_

Her voice was like a dream. "What'cha looking at?" Carly interrupted.

"Shut up and listen." I whispered, furious at myself for making the Titanic of Sam's heart sink.

_Just a dream, just an ordinary dream.  
As I wake in bed  
And the boy, that ordinary boy  
Or was it all in my head?  
Did he asked if I would come along  
It all seemed so real.  
But as I looked to the door,  
I saw that boy standing there with a deal._

"Am I the deal?" Carly asks, I elbow her. I'm so heartbroken. All these years I chased Carly I was to blind to see what I had. I can't imagine how that must've heartbroken her. And when I saved Carly's life! I inhaled sharply as Sam did and she sang on, never stopping to wipe her tears._  
_

_And he said take my hand,  
Live while you can,  
Don't you see all your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand  
In the palm of your hand,  
In the palm of your hand._

I thought back to when our hands touched. She was all my dreams, in the palm of my hand. How could I be so stupid? Wen-Ling came in and said she forgot something upstairs. I watched her head upstairs. Sam's barely able to continue, gasping for air, she finishes.

_Just a day, just an ordinary day  
Just trying to get by.  
Just a boy,  
Just an ordinary boy.  
But he was looking to the sky._

She stopped and wiped the tears from her eyes. The door opened and Wen-Ling appeared. "Hey Sam, what's wrong?" She sat next to her. I looked at the comments and in the time Sam sang, and in those few minute only, we got over two thousand comments.

**(A/N I'm making these up. If it is your username, I'm sorry)**

MonkeyGirl127: Whoops! Someone forgot to turn off the camera!

RocketMan: OMG! I never knew Sam could sing! Or play! That was amazing!

SamFan#1: I hope Freddie got the message.

Freddie'sMyHomeDog: Freddie you get up there and fix this. That was a tearjerker. I mean, it really fit.

DeathByVanilla: encore!

After reading the 20 or 30 comments, I decided to go up there but not to interrupt. I tiptoed upstairs and peeked through the door. Wen-Ling was taking out a guitar. She handed it to Sam who gave up her piano seat for Wen-Ling. Sam took out a picture of herself and me, the same one I replaced in my closet. Surprisingly, she ripped it into little tiny pieces and scattered them on the floor. "I have another copy." She told Wen-Ling, who smiled. Sam flipped to a page in her book. "I've got the guitar part memorized." They smiled. Then, they played. Wen-Ling first, then sam joined in. **(A/N Sam on left, Freddie on right, both in middle)**

_Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor  
Reachin' for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore  
_

I join in, force of habit. I'll not ready to her to hear me, to know I'm here. She might stop.

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind  
_

_For me it happens all the time_

It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now  
Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now  
And I don't know how I can do without  
I just need you now

I open the door quietly and continue singing. Sam looks up, her face tearstained and shocked._  
_

_Another shot of whiskey can't stop looking at the door  
Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before  
_

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind_

_For me it happens all the time _

_It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now  
Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now  
And I don't know how I can do without  
I just need you now  
_

_woah woaaah.  
_

_Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothin' at all  
_

_It's a quarter after one I'm all alone and I need you now  
_

_And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now  
_

_And I don't know how I can do without_

I just need you now

I just need you now

Ooo, baby, I need you now

I help her up and wipe her tears as Wen-Ling finishes. She tries to escape, but I grab her in a hug tightly.

"Let me go." She chokes out. I pull her close to me, out chests pressed against each other. I could feel her heart beating against mine. I knew the camera was on, and I felt thousands of eyes on us. I looked into her eyes, her amazing eyes.

"You said so yourself, I need you now." Pulled her in and gently pressed my lips against hers. I felt her body go rigid. I felt arms wrap around my neck as the kiss deepened. Fireworks were going off in every direction. I forgot about everything else, all I could thing about was her. I wrapped my arms around her waist. We stood thee swaying. I heard a voice coming in the direction of the camera.

"I'm Wen-Ling and this has been a _very_ special iCarly."

Sam and I only deepened the kiss. So much can be said with no words at all. I heard the door open and the worst voice possible.

"Guess what? Most popular epi-" Carly froze. Sam and I slowly broke apart. Carly's face was unreadable. Then she screamed _**"FINALLY!"**___she started to dance around the room. When she stopped she asked, "Can you do that again? I'm getting Spencer, I owe him twenty bucks." She raced downstairs shouting "SPENCER! Come quick!"

"You're gonna break my arm now, right?" I ask her. Still holding her close, I wipe the tears off her face. She laughs.

"I hate you."

"Hate you, too." We lean forward and felt the fireworks again. But it was more passionate, French, but still sweet. I needed to let her know I was there for her.

"_This_ is why the overload of comments froze our site!" I heard Spencer say. "Now help me unglue my hand from my face." I felt Sam smile.

Everything was just right.


	2. Comments not a real chapter

Comments

**(A/N I'm making up these usernames. If it's yours, consider it free advertising. I don't own iCarly.)**

GirlyCowKid: I love Fur Elise! Simple song.

Sk8r: What's up with Sam? She seems so depressed.

TaylorSwiftGirl: Yeah, whats wrong with her? Is she sick? Is Missy back again with old candy?

Sh8r: Freddie? *Snaps fingers*

GreenFootGoo: Watch out for Spencer's spontaneously combustible piano! AHH!

HPFan: Wen-Ling is hot.

GirlyCowKid: Hey! Freddie forgot to turn off the camera!

FreakAccident: What's wrong with Sam? Freddie, do something!

WeatherOrNot: OOOH! Sam and Freddie having an unscripted moment! I love it!

SamFan: AWW! They are the cutest couple ever!

FreddieFan: Freddie ur so dumb! Don't leave her there! Cheese and rice!

Gibby'sBellybutton: Oh no, Sam's crying! Wait, SAM's CRYING! FREDDIE get ur BUTT back up there and fix this chizz!

FreakAccident: haha… chizz.

SamFan#1: OMG Sam can sing! Omg omg omg omg! She's incredible!

FreddieRocks: Omg! Sam's crying, AND singing? Did she have a humpty dumpty moment?

Sam+Freddie4ever: Freddie, I hope you're watching this. She's trying to tell you something! She's pouring out her heart and soul to you! This is so sweet!

VanessaJoeBob: I love this song!

Ke$haGirl: "In the palm of your hand" Freddie, SHE was the one in the palm of ur hand! Ur so stupid, she LIKES u! cheez! Sam+Freddie= happy fans

Sam+Freddie4ever: Aww! Poor Sam is crying so hard. I never thought id see her soft side!

MonkeyGirl127: Whoops! Someone forgot to turn off the camera!

RocketMan: OMG! I never knew Sam could sing! Or play! That was amazing!

SamFan#1: I hope Freddie got the message.

Freddie'sMyHomeDog: Freddie you get up there and fix this. That was a tearjerker. I mean, it really fit.

DeathByVanilla: encore!

MileySelena: OMG I LOVE THIS ONE! GO Lady A! WOOHOO!

HeyheyHAY!: I heard another voice

Sam+Freddie4ever:omg, is it… IT'S FREDDIE! AND HE CAN SING TOO!

iSnarly: I wonder if Carly can sing…

Seddie: **S**/am + Fr/**eddie**= SEDDIE!

Sam+Freddie4ever: yeah, I like that. GO SEDDIE! WOOHOO!

FreddieFan: hold her tight, Freddie!

SamFan#1: AWWW! I just need u now

Seddie: YES! YES YES YES YES YES YES YES! THEY KISSED! Omg I love this episode!

Sam+Freddie4ever: YAY! I telling everybody I know to watch this!

iSnarly: yeah, wen-ling, it has. SEDDIE 4ever!

MileySelena: oh no! It's Carly! *holds breath* oohh dramatic

RocketMan: hahaha Carly's "finally" + dance + owing spencer = loving it!

Spencer'sSocks: for sam and Freddie, hate is love! AWW Now unglue spencer's hand!

Seddie2: Awww this is the best.

Seddie3: I made an account in this name just because of that.

Seddie4: me too!

Seddie5: best show EVER! They r so right 4 each other!


End file.
